Fire and Ice
by Ookami21Kage
Summary: Roy has a secret and turns to Riza to try and figure out how to break it to Ed. This story is on permanent Hiatus. I originally removed it but got a request to put it back up. So here it is again (I started writing it in 2009, so it's not going anywhere)


_I do not own any of these characters except for Ariel. _

_Warning! This story is never going any further than this. Hiatus at infinitum. _

In a time of piece there is not much need for an army. This was true, and everyone knew it, but no one understood it quite as well as a soldier. It had been years since the last real threat to the safety of Amestris, but like all good things, this peace too will pass. Brigadier-general Roy Mustang stood by his living room window staring idly out at the city below him. His thoughts were far away and as usual had returned to a dark place. But it was different this time. He had thought of an old friend, one who had not crossed his mind in years. What had reminded him of her?

"Roy. Are you okay?" Ed asked from where he stood in the doorway. He must have just woken up.

Roy turned to him and half smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ed remained sceptical but decided not to press the topic. He had learned that Mustang does not like to talk about his past and he could respect that.

"Have you heard from Al yet?" Roy questioned cautiously. Al had not contacted his brother in quite a while and it had everyone worried.

"No. I wonder what happened to him. It's not like him to be so silent." Ed said worried. If anything the blond had managed to grow up somewhat on an emotional level since Al had gotten his body back.

"I have to go see Hawkeye about something today. Would you mind if I went alone?" Roy asked, sitting down on the couch facing Ed.

Ed was taken aback by the request, did Roy feel he was being intrusive? "Of course you can go alone." He said shocked.

Roy realized then how it must have seemed of him to phrase the question like that. He laughed. "Sorry Ed, it didn't come out right. I just meant I wanted to talk to her about something in her past that she doesn't like to talk about. I think it will be best if it would be just the two of us since I shared the experience and you didn't." He explained.

Ed sighed in relief. "Man! I thought you were saying I'm smothering you!" he protested.

Roy laughed again. "Hardly Fullmetal." Then he got up to get dressed, but not without first giving Ed a peck on the cheek.

As he walked away Roy couldn't help but marvel at just how much his life had changed in 10 years.

"What did you want to talk to me about Roy?" Riza asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. He was dressed casually which meant he had taken the day off, same as her, this she found odd.

Roy sighed. "It's 10 years today, isn't it?"

Riza looked up at him shocked. He hadn't spoken of this in as many years. Finally she nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Riza sighed. "I miss her Roy. I wonder every day what happened to my sister. But I am okay. I accepted her death a long time ago."

Roy sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Do you really believe Ariel is dead?"

"I have come to, General. I don't believe she would have just up and left. If not for the sake of you and for Havoc. She just wouldn't do something like that." Hawkeye stated bluntly. She wondered why, after all this time Roy had finally decided to talk about it, and she was going to try and get it out of him.

"Yeah, you're right. It isn't like her." He paused. "Well I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Why did you finally decided to talk about now?" Riza asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I just woke up with her in my head. Maybe I dreamt about her, I don't know." he sighed

"Does it have something to do with Ed?"

Roy looked at her questioningly. "No. Why would it have something to do with him?"

Riza crossed her arms and her legs and closed her eyes. "Well maybe because he's the first person you've been even remotely serious with since Ariel disappeared. Personally General, to me this looks a lot like paranoia." She stated.

Roy scowled. "It's hard to find someone who lives up to her memory." He scoffed.

Riza smiled, relaxing her position again. "Yeah, that's true." she paused. "So she really just popped into your head this morning and you came here to see if I'm okay?"

"Yeah. Why? Should I not have come?" He inquired.

Riza laughed. "No General. It's nice to know you still think about her."

Roy scowled at her, he knew she was teasing him.

"I have to ask though," She ventured, now serious again. "Does Ed know about her?"

Roy sighed. "No. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him either. I know it's been 10 years but I don't think he'll take it well to learn I was engaged before."

"I can imagine. But I'm sure he'll understand though."

"I hope so. For my sake."


End file.
